Have You Tasted Hate?
by ridiculous 123
Summary: The OC characters in France during the Holocaust, spanning from 19371942. See how Seth, Summer, Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, Julie and Jimmy live. Includes cameos from Luke Ward, Neil Roberts, Summer's mother and Sandy's mother. :NOT UPDATED:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **It's all owned by Mr. Joshua Schwartz, formally of Pittsburg, PA. And Fox, too.

I borrowed some ideas/things from SarPinky, such as S/S's talking about what number of children they had, etc. That is _her _idea, not mine.

**Author's Note: **I actually gave this as a challenge to SarPinky, who was not up to it. She told me to take the challenge, and so I did. Quite frankly, I'm nervous about this story. I _don't _know any French, and _don't _know anything really about France during WWII. I am doing research. My mom's a Holocaust freak so she may know some things, too. Correct me if I'm _wrong_. Also, Seth/Summer/Marissa/Ryan were all born in 1924, making them 18 in 1942.

Also...I had to change some names for Sanford (Sandy), Kirsten, James (Jimmy), Summer, Ryan, and Marissa are very modernized names.

Here are their names now as well as their names in the story:

Sanford / Sauville

Kirsten / Kamille

James / Jacques

Summer / Sabine

Ryan / Rémy

Marissa / Marysa

The title of this story, "Have You Tasted Hate?" comes from a poem called _Reversibility _by the French poet, Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

**::PREFACE::**

1956, _Orange County, California_

* * *

She closed her eyes.

Today was her thirty-second birthday. She shouldn't have been spending it alone on the sands of the Pacific Ocean. She should've had friends and family around her. But most of all, she should've had her _husband_.

Truthfully, he had never _been_ her husband. He could've, and would've, but he never had the chance to.

It wasn't fair.

She should've been here in _America_...in _California_ with her husband. And maybe a child or two.

She dug her nails into her palms as tears fell down her face.

They had wanted three children. He had wanted two boys and a girl; she wanted two girls and a boy. He told her he would've named the girl Cecile after her mother. When he said that, she had thrown a pillow at him, saying she didn't wanted to be reminded of the woman that left her and her father when she was thirteen for a man half her father's age.

She would've given anything to have him and _any_ child of theirs.

Damnit, she wished she had gotten him out. He should have listened to her father. Her father, a doctor, had told him that he could change his name (full name - not just his surname) and marry her. He had said no, he had said the name he was given was his name. It wasn't just a name to him, it was who he was.

It was funny really.

She, who was a Christian French girl, had changed her name when she had come to America. She had wanted to assimilate, to become more American and to forget her past. He, a Jewish French boy, hadn't given it a thought to changing his name. He didn't want to forget who his ancestors were, to forget who he was; no, he'd rather be proud of who he was.

She sniffled.

She was so stupid. She should've kept her name in honor of him, to show him she was as strong as he always said she was. She didn't have to be so American... _Summer Roberts._ She really should have been _Sabine Roberts_. And no one else.

She opened her eyes to find a tall, dark blonde girl standing in front of the ocean. The girl looked exactly like Marysa, her best friend whom she...

Too many memories. They had to be forgotten.

She didn't wanted to remember what happened to Marysa, her best friend since childhood, or Seth, her would-be husband, and his family. She wished she could forget what happened, but she couldn't.

The thing was...she could never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Please excuse me if I am politiically incorrect. I have not studied the Great Depression (1929-?) yet in school. I am very unaware of what happened with other countries (i.e. Europe). If you are _from_ France, or know about it's times during the depression, please correct me. I would really like to actually know what happened. Also, I am unsure if Jewish people invited others to their bar/bat mitzvahs at this time in history. I know I invited people who were not Jewish to mine, but that was also very recently (2002). If it was strictly kept to family, please please excuse that. I am using it from the _actual_ show, the OC (which mentioned that when Seth had _his _bar mitzvah, he invited his class).

... Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

**::ONE::**

August 1937, _France

* * *

_

"Sabine, happy thirteenth birthday!"

Her father's eyes sparkled with happiness as he carried in a small round cake.

She grinned. She was wearing a pale blue dress with new white shoes her mother had gotten her the previous week. Just as she thought of her, a woman with dark curls and dark eyes wearing expensive jewelry - her mother - came into the room.

"Happy birthday, Sabine." Her mother kissed her forehead.

Just then, her father lit the candle on the small cake and she blew the candle out, making a wish. Her mother handed her a small red box with a white ribbon around it. Sabine gently undid the ribbon, feeling it's smooth and soft texture, and then opened the red box. There inside was a beautiful gold necklace. It was the same necklace she had been eyeing for a while in Mr. Delacour's jewelry shop.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sabine kissed both her parents' cheeks.

"You're welcome, darling." Her mother gave her a small smile.

She closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to lay down until the party. I mean...I am having so many guests later and I need to keep up with everyone."

She opened her eyes to see her mother - her _beautiful, beautiful_ mother - chuckling softly. Her father was doing the same.

"You're becoming very like your mother, the little socalite." Her father's gray waves seemed to look an almost white in the sunlight.

She grabbed the red box with the necklace in it and ran off to her room. It was next door to the parlor so she could hear whatever her mother and father spoke about. Lately, they had been fighting a bit. Sabine wasn't worried in the least bit for her parents always seemed to make up afterwards.

"Becoming more like you...liking expensive things!" Her father's voice seemed to boom.

Sabine covered her ears with her hands as she lay on her bed.

"What's wrong with liking expensive things? It's giving to the damn economy." Her mother's usual sweet voice seemed cold and distant.

"Liking expensive things _isn't_ the issue. It's costing me money that I just was able to get back. The _damn depression_ was just a few years ago. I may be a doctor, a successful doctor, but the _damn depression_ cost me too." Her father yelled.

Sabine shut her eyes. Why, why, why did they have to fight? And why, why, why on her birthday? She was thirteen after all, she wasn't a baby. Although she knew other people's parents fought too (her best friend, Marysa's parents fought day and night), she didn't think it would ultimately end in divorce (like her friend Suzette's parents had). She _hoped_ it wouldn't.

"Stop, let's stop this. It's Sabine's birthday." Her mother softly spoke.

Nothing was said after that, or nothing Sabine could hear, for she fell asleep.

* * *

"Sabine, Sabine!"

Marysa, with her parents Julie and Jacques, along with many other classmates of Sabine, arrived promptly at seven. A young boy with messy blonde hair thrusted a wrapped gift into her hands. She didn't recognize him at first but then she did - Luc, whom Marysa had a crush on.

"Thank you, Luc." She said politely.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother and father speaking with Julie and Jacques animatedly. Another couple, a blonde haired woman wearing a beautiful silver bracelet and a dark haired man with big eyebrows, intruded the conversation. Then, Sabine's mother came over to her and guided her to the talking adults.

"Sabine, darling, this is Mister and Mrs. Cohen." Her mother gestured to the blonde haired woman (who, now close up Sabine could see, had very blue eyes) and the man with big eyebrows.

"Happy birthday, Sabine." The woman extended her hand, which Sabine took and shook.

"Yes, a _very _happy birthday." The man gave her a grin the size of the whole shopping district in Paris.

"Thank you, Mister and Mrs. Cohen."

"Do you remember them, sweetheart?" Her mother questioned. "Their sons, Seth and Rémy, had a _bar mitzvah_ last winter, and you went to it."

"Oh, yes!" Sabine fondly remembered that event. It was rich with food and so were the guests. There had been a small band, playing gay music, and everyone seemed to have a good time. She didn't understand the part where the boys spoke in the Jewish language. Nevertheless, she got to get dressed up; she and Marysa came by motorcar, which was a different and new adventure for them.

"Well, their sons are over there," Her mother pointed to where a lanky curly-haired boy stood with a blonde haired boy a little shorter than the curly-haired boy. "Go and say hello."

"Um, alright." Sabine paused and then grinned at Mister and Mrs. Cohen. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

She skipped off to where the two boys stood, awkward in their nice clothes.

"I'm Sabine, and today is my thirteenth birthday." She said proudly to the two boys.

The curly-haired boy stared at her. "I know. I'm Seth, and that's my twin Rémy."

The blonde haired boy barely acknowledged her. He was very quiet and distant.

"I like your house, it's really nice. And I think you're really, really pretty. But I guess you wouldn't _like _me the way I _like _you 'cause I'm weird. Or at least that's what Luc says. And Luc seems to know a lot...about nothing. He's pretty scary. I mean, he's friends with Rémy so I guess he's not so bad. But Luc thinks I'm weird and I don't really like him anyway. So, you're friends with Marysa, that's neat..."

"Seth, be quiet. I don't think she wants to hear you talk a lot." The blonde haired boy - Rémy, she reminded herself - glared at the curly-haired boy.

Sabine shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright. It was nice meeting you, Rémy and, um..."

"Seth." The curly-haired boy smiled at her. "Except, really, we've met before. And we know each other, too. I mean we're in the same classes and everything...so we already know of each other. We're not friends, no, but..."

"It was nice meeting you Rémy and _Seth_." Sabine wanted to get far away from the odd boy, Seth, who talked a lot.

Sabine skipped off to where Marysa and Suzette and the other girls were sitting. Marysa looked very pretty in a green dress and gold shoes and she was wearing gold earrings. Of course, Marysa didn't look _half_ as good as Sabine, but nevertheless her best friend looked pretty.

"Your party's fun, Sabine." Marysa scooted over to let Sabine sit down next to her.

"Thanks, Marysa." Sabine gave her a small smile. "Except I just met that odd boy, Seth Cohen. His brother seemed..."

"His brother, Rémy, he's kind of cute. Don't you think so?" Marysa eyed the blonde boy who was now playing quietly with Luc.

"I thought you liked Luc!" Sabine struggled to understand her best friend. One moment, she liked one boy and the next she liked another. It was very difficult to keep up.

"I do. But Rémy's kind of cute. It doesn't mean I'm going to marry him." Marysa said. "Though it wouldn't be so bad. My mother said the Cohens come from old money. At least, Mrs. Cohen does. So when their grandparents die, Seth and Rémy are going to get a lot of money."

"Hm." Sabine spoke thoughtfully. "But why do _you_ get Rémy? He _is_ sort of handsome. Maybe, _I _want to marry him."

"You can have Seth." Marysa poked her best friend's arm.

"Ew, he's _boring_. I mean, I guess not 'cause he talks too much. But how I make him be quiet?"

"Punch him?" Marysa gave her a clueless look. "That's what Luc does when Seth comes near him and bothers him."

"I guess so."

"What are you talking about?" Suzette interrupted her. It seemed she was bored of talking to the other girls. Suzette was thirteen, too, but she had a very large chest - larger than anyone else their age - and bright blonde hair. She was very excitable and always wanted to know what anyone else was talking about.

"Boys." Marysa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmm, boys _are _a nice conversational piece." Suzette smiled, her eyes twinkling. "But my mother says we shouldn't think about boys...we're too young. What does she know? Not a lot."

Suzette, Marysa and Sabine giggled.

The party went well and Sabine recieved many gifts. From the Cohen boys, she had been given a horse statue. Her mother said it was for show and not to be played with. Sabine understood. She was old enough to realize some things were elegent and to shown off, and some things were actually for playing. All in all, Sabine had a _very_ good thirteenth birthday.

* * *

Mid-fall (near November), 1937

* * *

Sabine sat there, crying.

How could her mother leave her?

She _needed_ her mother.

She was growing up. At least, she was beginning to. She had begun her monthlies soon after her birthday, and her mother had begun explaining what it was.

And now, her mother was gone.

Gone, forever, not coming back.

Her father had woken up to find a note on his nighttable. It explained that she didn't love him anymore and she had found a younger man that she was _so _in love with. He adored her and she adored him. And they were going to start a new life together.

Her father had woken her up and told her.

"How could she _leave_?" Sabine sobbed into her father's recently ironed button up shirt. "How could she? I _need_ her. I just started to become a _lady_ and now she _leaves_. Did she stop loving you, Papa?"

"I guess." Her father whispered. He, too, had been crying.

"Let me see the letter, please."

He handed her a crisp piece of paper. On it was recognizably her mother's fanciful script.

------

_'Dear,_

_I am terribly sorry. But yet, there is a part of me that is not. _

_This will be a new adventure for me. It's almost like a twisted fairy tale, dearest. I married someone who I _thought _was the prince, but ended up not being. And so now I am off to find my true fairy tale. I hope._

_Do you remember when we first married? We went to my parents' summer home and you stayed with my father playing billards. I went into another room with my mother. She combed my hair while speaking to me softly. 'Cecile, you have your fairy tale now; handsome prince and castle, too.' She had told me that. And for a while I thought it true. But no longer do I think that. _

_I don't love you anymore. It's not just that you are a doctor and help everyone, poor or rich, and that you are never home. Or maybe that is part of it. I am not sure. Whatever it is, I found a new love. His name is Marc and he is younger than you and I. But he is _wonderful_. He is handsome and is a musican. But it's not as if I'm going to be a poor. Oh no, far from it. He began to put forth money in the stock market shortly after the depression ended, so he has money to support us._

_I'm sorry I had to leave Sabine. Yes, that's what I'm most sorry about. She is a lovely girl. She's beautiful and soon boys will ring the doorbell and she will have many boyfriends. I love her with all my heart and body, and it is she I feel awful about leaving. Tell her I love her very much._

_I am sorry our fairy tale was broken. I'm sorry our little girl, our little princess, will live without a mother _and _father in the same house. _

_Good-bye,_

_Cecile.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **By the way, yesterday was my birthday! My grandmother grew up during the Holocaust and experienced the Night of Broken Glass. So yes, I actually _know _what I'm talking about with that stuff. When Sandy (Sauville) says 'Goy', goy is the Yiddish word for non-Jew. Yiddish was the spoken language for many, many, many years and later on when the state of Israel was formed (1947), Hebrew became the spoken language of the Jews. Hebrew is used today.

* * *

November 1938

* * *

Sauville Cohen abhorred listening to the radio.

His boys, Seth and Rémy, were enchanted by the talk of the Austrian dictator, Adolf Hitler. They listened as the radio announcer spoke of the Night of Broken Glass - _Kristalnacht_ - with such interest, knowing it could never happen to France.

To Sauville, it was horrible. He had friends who had grown up with him and moved away. There, they felt safer and business seemed to be alright. And now...and now, their shops were ruined. People were taken out of their homes and forced to scrub the streets while people watched, snickering.

Sauville shook his head.

He thanked God he had a loving wife, Kamille, and his two boys. He was thankful he had a mother, Sophie, who (albeit didn't like the fact he married a Goy) was alive and well. He worried for her, though. If Hitler and his followers ever stormed into Sophie Cohen's rooms, they'd have a struggle. His mother was stubborn and would put up a fight.

He was afraid for his family, his friends and himself.

But most of all, he was afraid for his sons.

Rémy had begun a relationship with Marysa.

Marysa was a nice girl. Her parents were good friends of Sauville and Kamille. Jacques had been a childhood friend of Kamille's, and they had dated a long time ago. Jacques had married Julie around the same year Kamille and Sauville married, and the two had Marysa and her younger sister Colette. Marysa, Rémy, Seth and Marysa's best friend Sabine went to the same school, and had the same classes.

Sauville smiled at the thought of Rémy with Marysa. Marysa was known for the way she had many boyfriends and having lots of problems, but it seemed with his son there was less of that. Rémy was so quiet while Marysa was bubbly and full of energy.

His twin, Seth, held a long-standing crush on Marysa's best friend, Sabine. Sabine understood, it seemed, that he had it set in his mind to "marry" her.

Sauville laughed. When they had come home from the first grade, Seth had declared he saw the most "beautiful angel" in his class and he was one day going to marry her. Rémy at the time told him he wasn't going to happen because Sabine hardly knew who he was, but Seth had told him to shut up. Sauville and Kamille, however, let Seth dream about marrying the girl.

Sauville closed his eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" The voice of his wife, Kamille, brought him to reality.

He opened his hazel eyes to see her blue ones so concerned. "Yes, I...I'm just _worried_ that's all. I mean, to hear this talk in Germany. Who knows? It could happen here, too."

Kamille squeezed his arm.

"It can't happen here!" Seth cried. "One day when Rémy is the leader of France, everything will be alright. This _Hitler_ guy won't stand a chance against Rémy."

Rémy rolled his eyes. "Seth, I'm not going to be in any kind of political position."

Sauville laughed.

His boys were nothing alike. Seth was talkative while Rémy was picky with the words he spoke. Yet while their physical characteristics were also different, they were brothers by blood. Whenever Seth was made fun of in grade school, Rémy would get into a few scraps. Of course, their mother didn't like that. Rémy always came home with a bloody nose, but the way Seth told the story made it seem like his brother beat up the other boys.

Maybe Sauville hated listening to the radio, but he loved the time he spent with his family.


End file.
